Alekhine's gun
by miss-holland-writer
Summary: I wish I was stuck in a parakeet like that little boy that ask Chad for help. Then at least I can speak. Now I in a vet with this Ossan that killed the shooter. At least it gave enough distraction time to kill the Hollow. - A Avengers x Bleach Crossover. Mainly between Ichigo and Coulson. Starts before Iron man 1 and go's to the Avengers movie.


Chapter One: Choosing the game

Well here he is. Sitting in a vet. Waiting for his turn. Also waiting are the owners with their pets. Dogs, cats, rabbits and other normal pets. Mix with exotic and borderline illegal animals. 'the are lucky that I got mine hands full with a more important matter.' Quite literal, he realized in afterthought as he looks down to see the black bird, safe in the folds of his jacket. The bird slowly looks back up from his lap. 'He must be dead tired,' mused Coulson. And he begins to think back to the events that led them here.

-( Enter Flashback )-

He was in one of the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. In California. Where he was training a agent how to deal quickly with a known enemy. A foe that knows no mercy. Who will always be there. An will only give you two options. Fight it for to long, and your whole day will be gone. Or attack swift an quick, and have the rest of the day for yourself. Coulson was training the agent to defeat the felon known as paperwork. In this case the training was to translate a foreign text to English. They were doing this with old copies that were written in Japanese. It was that while they were doing this, that he Coulson began to notice something strange.

-( Enter Rapport )-

According to several rapports. There were strange murders committed, a long time ago. The victims were shot trough the head. While the laid down, on either their back or stomach. And that all had bruising on both arms and legs. Which indicated that the victims were held down by either one or two people. The strange part was that the bruising quite larger was then any men hand one the world. But they were hand shaped and covers a entire forearm or leg. That and the identity of the victims. Or better said lack there of. They had no identification, no passport or drivers licence. And their fingerprints also had no results. Missing persons or any bureau also ha no idea who they were. The only connection the victims all had, was that they lived in the same building. And all had lived in the same apartment number. The landowner who owned the building, was the only person who could identify them. And each time the bad news was brought to him. The more scared he became of the apartment number four. And become to believe it cursed. Of all the victims only the first two were kept in frozen storage. The rest were buried. The murderers who shot them were sometimes found and arrested. Only the people who held the victims down, were never found.

Why did S.H.I.E.L.D. know this. Because at the time they were following the Japanese underworld or as they are called the Yakuza. One group was a little different. Out of the testimonies or confessions, of the captured shooters. They told the police that they did it because a gargoyle warned them that spirits from hell sometimes escaped. And then possess another person. And that the gargoyle needed there help. They said that by shooting the possessed body. The original spirit would go to heaven. And that the hell spirit would leave the body. With the hell spirit out, the gargoyle would eat the spirit up and then spit the spirit out in hell. The police made the following conclusion. A other less known group named Gargoyle did some crime. The victim saw the crime. The Gargoyle notice this. One would flee, the other chase. Once in Tokyo the Gargoyle would ask for help and permission. The shooter group would help. Together trapping the victim, and kill him of her. And with that in the police rapport, the shooters would go to prison.

But the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents placed there had a other story. Doing their own investigation. They discovered something else. The interrogation video's told them that the shooters never lied. And they got strange reading from the kill scenes, and the victims. They had higher levels of radiation. And the victims bruises had healed in a weak time. The person in autopsy also found it strange and made a note of it. This continued for a year. Taking in total fifteen victims. and then it just stopped.

-( Exit Rapport, Still in Flashback )-

'This all happened twelve years ago.' Thought Coulson, as he finished reading the last report. He had heard of a murder in Japan where the arrested shooter also told of a gargoyle. 'This can not be a coincidence.' He thought as he finished the training with the agent. 'I will take a visit myself.' Thought Coulson as he took out his cellphone. He told headquarters that he is going to Japan, to check if they did their paperwork correct. Headquarters said okay, and made fly reservation on the next available plane going from Los Angeles to Tokyo. He had only six hours, so he packed his suitcase. Drove to the airport. Checked in. Went trough a long security control. Had to wait fifteen minutes. Continued by finally boarding the plane. Waiting a other fifteen minutes before taking of. Making a stop halfway in Hawaii, for a hour to tank. And to give the passengers a change to stretch their legs. Have a quick meal. And to go to the toilet. Once up in the air again for their second part of the flight. Coulson decided to take a nap. Seeing that it will take a other eight hours. 'There better not be a person, seeing another person on the wing.' Though Coulson as he made himself comfortable in his seat for his nap.

-( End of chapter One, Still in flashback )-

( Please give correction advise if a , is in the wrong place or this . fella. Or if I wrote a word in the wrong time. )

*22/07/2013: A few corrections made. If you see more faulty stuff please correct me.*


End file.
